Gods vs Demigods
by Bookworm10001
Summary: When the gods come over to Camp Half-Blood, what will happen? Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the whole camp, try to fight of the gods in this epic story. Before TLO, after BOTL.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there! This is another Percy Jackson fanfic! Before TLO and after BOTL. My cousin Sophie created this story, with a few of my touches here and there. Please read and review! I would love to see your feedback! Enjoy!**

**Gods vs. Demigods **

_**Chapter 1**_

It started off like any normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was waking up and getting ready for training. Clarisse and Annabeth were sharpening their swords and Percy was with Grover at the rock-climbing wall.

As Clarisse and Annabeth started to spar, they started a conversation.

"So how's Chris?" Annabeth asked, clashing her sword against Clarisse's. Clarisse took a step back and smiled, "He's doing fine. How about Percy? You seem like you and him are going along well."

Annabeth started to laugh, "Me and Percy? That seems a little far-fetched"

Continuing sparring, both girls had a civil conversation.

Meanwhile, Percy and Grover started a race on the Rock-Climbing wall. With having hooves, Grover wasn't as fast as Percy, so Percy reached the top first. When he reached the top of the rock-climbing wall, he quickly saw a few lightning bolts in the sky. He wasn't worried that much because storms don't usually come to Camp Half-Blood, but then it started to drizzle, and then a freak storm hit.

Percy looked up and hail came falling down, which nearly poked out his eyes. Grover yelled to Percy from the bottom of the wall. "Percy, come on!" Percy quickly tried to get off the wall, but he slipped off one of the ledges and landed on the ground, _hard_. Grover then ran to Percy and helped him up.

Percy shook his head and found Grover in front of him, looking worried. "You okay?" he asks. Percy nodded, and they both ran to the dining pavilion to meet all the other half bloods.

When they got there, they saw Chiron trying to calm everyone down. The whole place was havoc. You couldn't really hear anything that clearly. When Chiron finally calmed everyone down, Percy and Grover sat next to Annabeth, who seemed a little nervous.

While Chiron was talking to the campers, Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other with Grover. Percy said, "I don't remember us requesting a storm."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and then replied, "Because we didn't Seaweed Brain."

Grover then added in, "Maybe the Gods are mad with us?" Percy and Annabeth thought for a moment, for this could be true. The Gods were always getting mad at the demigods.

Just then, Chiron finally said something for everyone to hear, "Maybe the Gods are angry with us?"

Looking annoyed, Grover then yelled out, "Hey! I just said that." Everyone turned around to look at Grover, who then looked embarrassed. Grover then just replied with a quiet, "Sorry, but I said the same thing to them." then pointing to Percy and Annabeth. They both blushed, and then nodded.

Chiron looked at the three of them and sighed, "Next time, listen to me instead of having your own conversation. Is that clear everyone?" The room then silenced and everyone nodded.

Grover looked at Percy and Annabeth with worried-some eyes and asked them, "Does he sound a little tense to you?"

Annabeth nodded, "He's probably just worried. There wasn't supposed to be a storm. Not now, not ever"

Percy widened his eyes, "Are you saying that there's never storms at Camp Half-Blood?"

Grover and Annabeth both nodded, and then looked at each other like sensing that something bad is going to happen.

"What should we do?" some of the campers were asking. Chiron didn't reply. Some were asking Chiron to go home. But some of the half-bloods there didn't have a home to go to. They were the year rounders. the ones who never leave Camp Half-Blood. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion outside the pavilion. When everyone turned to look at what just happened, they saw the Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about being late! It's been busy lately! Well, as you know, my cousin Sophie makes these stories, while I edit them. If you have a message for Sophie, please review! Love you guys! XOXO~Helen**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Everyone was shocked. Outside the pavilion were eleven of the twelve major Olympian gods. There was Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Athena, but Artemis was missing. Only Percy, Annabeth, and Grover noticed. Everyone else was shocked that their parents were right in front of them. They wondered what they wanted.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash came out of the sky and every half-blood covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw the hunters and the goddess, Artemis. Chiron was brave enough to ask the gods, so he finally asked, "What seems to be the problem?" Zeus then replied, with a thunderous voice, "Your campers." Every demi-god then spoke to each other with wonder.

Finally, someone spoke out, "What's wrong with us?" Everyone looked behind them to see who said that, but didn't find the person who said that bravely.

Artemis answered, "There is nothing wrong with any of you."

Chiron frowned. "Then what is wrong?" he asked.

Athena then looked at everyone with her grey eyes and finally said, "We need to close down Camp Half-Blood. I am truly sorry." While the Athena kids were questioning their mother, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover made their way to the front of the crowd. Annabeth then spoke up, "Mother, you can't do this. What will happen to the year-rounders then?"

Zeus shook his head, "It has already been decided, child."

Hera, standing right next to her husband, then told them, "You must leave and go home, it's already been agreed on."

Percy, getting angry, finally said, " Most of us don't have homes to go to. Are you willing to make your children homeless?" The room fell silent, as everyone waited to hear the Gods' answer.

While the gods were arguing with everyone, Demeter tells Poseidon, "That child of yours is feisty." The other Gods started to agree.

Poseidon shrugs and replies, "I know. He gets that from his mother." Aphrodite joined in, "No, not all of it is from Sally. Anyways, he _is_ not feisty, he is disrespectful." Artemis then added in, "I disagree with you, Aphrodite. Percy is just defiant. He is just a normal child."

Apollo corrects Artemis, "He is not a child any more, sister." Poseidon nodded. "They are called teens." he said, quoting "teens" with his fingers. Zeus turned to look at them and said, "What are you doing, we don't need to discuss anything." Then everyone looks at Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Apollo. Poseidon lies to Zeus, "Nothing, it was just something minor." The other gods nodded in agreement.

Getting impatient, Percy finally said, "At least let us fight for our camp." The other campers looked at each other like it's a good idea.

The gods got in a huddle and discussed for a minute. "Should we take him up on his offer?" Zeus asked the Gods. The Gods looked at each with doubt.

Apollo answered, "He's just a kid, he doesn't understand the things it takes to be against the Gods." Artemis looked at Apollo with a puzzled look, "You said he wasn't anymore." Apollo laughed, "In this case, he is." Everyone quickly agreed with Apollo.

Athena looked at Poseidon and asked, "What do you have to say about this Poseidon?" Poseidon shrugged and answered, "I am happy he is fighting for want he wants, it's just his offer is too dangerous. We don't want to fight against our own children." Hera added in, "It's just that if they won, our reputation will be strained. We won't be taken as seriously anymore." Demeter joined the conversation, "Our children are willing to sacrifice everything for this camp. I believe we should give them a chance."

The gods talked for another minute and finally came to an answer.

Zeus walked towards the crowd, and talked to the demigods, "We, the gods take up your offer. You may fight for this camp."

Everyone then cheered. Hades, who hadn't spoke at all, quickly added in, "This battle will be the Gods versus the Demigods. Is that clear? No other help." The demi-gods look around to see if anyone disagreed with the war, but everyone seemed like they were in.

Sensing that everyone agreed, Poseidon said, "If the Gods defeat you Camp Half-Blood will be demolished. If the Demigods defeat us, Camp Half-Blood remains."

Everyone cheered, unaware of the first part where that if they lost, Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed. Artemis, clearly not agreeing with the plan, spoke to the huge crowd of Gods and demi-gods, "Begin planning your battle strategies tonight. the battle shall be in two days time."

Chrion nodded, as the demi-gods started blabbing about what're they going to do. The Gods were about to leave when Thalia stopped them. Zeus asked his daughter, "What seems to the matter, Thalia?"

Thalia answered, "You said the battle would be Gods versus Demigods. I was wondering if... well, since I am a demigod I should join them." Zeus was about to stop her when Artemis stopped him.

"Yes, I believe it is only fitting." Artemis said. Zeus thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Thalia asked, "You don't mind?", clearly shocked. Artemis shook her head and said, "No, of course not. As a hunter, she can decide what she can do. I trust in Thalia she won't do anything that bad to betray the gods, especially the Hunters." Thalia, who was grinning, joined the rest of the demigods.

In an instant the Gods were gone. Percy said in amazement, "Wow." Annabeth asked him, frowning, "What?" Percy shook his head, "Nothing." Grover asked him, "Why did you say wow?" Percy answered, "No reason."

Thalia joined them. Thalia greeted them, "Hi, how have you guys been? I wish I could see you guys more, but you know, the hunters and all." At the same time Percy, Annabeth, and Grover said, "Good. How 'bout you?" Thalia answered, "Fine.", annoyed of the fact they broke into what she said.

Thalia gave in and said, "This is awkward." Percy replied, "Yeah, it really is." Annabeth nudged Percy, "Seaweed brain, don't be like that." They all nodded in agreement, as they were also worried about Camp Half-Blood being destroyed.

After a moment of silence, Annabeth finally spoke up, "We're glad you're on our side." Percy and Grover nodded.

"Thanks." Thalia said, blushing.

Chiron came over and patted her on the back, "It's good to have you back, Thalia." Thalia replied, "Thank you, Chiron, I'm glad to be back too. Being in the hunters can be quite tiring." Chiron nodded and went to the center of the dining pavilion and told all the campers, "You heard Artemis, let us begin planning." Everyone cheered and followed Chiron to the rec room to plan.


End file.
